Dates
by jedabbey
Summary: AU. Jed and Abbey have a son. Jed takes Abbey out with a surprise in store.


**AU. What if Jed and Abbey had a son?**

"You're home early," Abbey smiled as she saw Jed walk through the door.

"I'm taking you out...on a date," he smiled back as he gave her flowers and set his papers down.

"Really? Tonight?" she smiled widely and took the flowers into the kitchen to put them in a vase.

"Yes, it's Saturday and isn't that what couples do?" he chuckled.

"Well, yes. But do you have a babysitter? Who's going to watch the kids?"

"Ah, mon amour. I thought of everything already. I called Millie," he said as he walked upstairs to the bedroom.

"Millie wants to watch the kids? She doesn't have a date of her own?" she followed him.

"Dave is coming too,"

"And she's not on call?"

"No, she is. That's why Dave is coming too - just in case," he began taking off his casual tweed jacket and put a more professional one on. "Where are those rug rats anyway?"

"Watching a movie...but knowing them, they'll come rushing in any minute to see you," she smiled as she wrapped her arms around him, "So we're really going out?"

"Yes. Millie and Dave will be here at 6," he turned to face her.

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise...but dress nice," he kissed her cheek and went back downstairs.

"Mom! Is Daddy home?" Ellie came out of the study where they were watching a movie.

"Yes, he's in the kitchen. Go on," she patted her rear as she skipped to see Jed.

"Lizzie! Peter! Zoey! Come see your father!" she called out to the other kids and went to the kitchen.

"Mommy, is Daddy really taking you out on a date?" Ellie asked as she sat at the table coloring.

"Yes. Isn't that romantic? I should go get ready though," she smiled and kissed Ellie on the head.

"Aunt Millie and Uncle Dave will come over to watch you and your sisters and brother,"

"Daddy! Daddy!" the other kids came running in.

"Whoa! What have we got here?"

"Daddy, can you make dinner. We're hungry," Liz complained.

Jed laughed as he kissed each of his kids, "of course. What'll it be tonight?"

"Mac 'n cheese," Lizzie smiled widely.

"Ok is that alright with everyone?"

They all nodded and sat at the table.

"Kids, I'm taking your mother out on a date tonight. Aunt Millie and Uncle Dave will come over to babysit. You be good for them, ok?" he told them as he took off his jacket and got the ingredients out.

"Daddy, what you do on a date?" Peter asked curiously.

Jed smiled as he thought of the other dates he had taken Abbey on, "well, usually a meal...it could be lunch or dinner. It somewhat depends. When your mother and I were in college, we would have study dates, but I guess that doesn't really count. Sometimes we'd go out to eat, then dancing, then on a walk. We'd talk for hours about our hopes and dreams and what we'd hope to accomplish in our life. When you find the right person it doesn't really matter what you do because everything's fun with them,"

The girls smiled - they loved how romantic their parents were, but Peter on the other hand, wasn't quite old enough to understand.

"When do we get to go on dates?" Ellie asked.

"Not for a long, long, long time," he said firmly which caused quiet giggles from the girls, "it would be never if I could help it,"

"Knock knock!" Millie sang as she came in.

"Sorry to come in like we own the place," Dave chuckled.

"We saw you guys in the window," she smiled as the kids came running to see them.

"It's fine! I'm just finishing their dinner and Abbey is still getting ready,"

"Millie! Come upstairs!" Abbey yelled from the bedroom.

"Come on, kids, shall we go see what your mother wants?" she smiled. The girls followed her upstairs but Peter stayed with his father and Dave.

"Daddy is taking Mommy on a date!" Liz squealed as they ran upstairs.

"I know! Isn't that so sweet?"

"Millie, how are you?" Abbey asked as she was sitting at her vanity putting the finishing touches of her makeup on.

"Oh, I'm just great, sweetie. How are you? Do you know where Jed is taking you?" Millie asked as she sat on their bed with the girls.

"Oh no! He won't tell me - says it's a surprise. Do you have any idea?"

"No he wouldn't tell me. He knows I'd probably tell you!" she laughed. "But you look amazing!"

Abbey stood so Millie could get a better look at her dress. It was simple black dress with scalloped gold trip along the hem. She wore her hair up in a french twist and dangly earrings.

"Thanks," she smiled as she went into the closet to get a clutch and jacket. "I'm so excited! We haven't been on a date in forever!"

"It must be so nice to go out again, huh?"

"Oh yeah! Sorry you gotta be stuck here," she whispered.

"Oh no! It's okay! We love watching the kids!"

"I'm so glad to hear that!" she said as they went downstairs.

"Hi Abbey! You look great!" Dave kissed her cheek.

She laughed, "Millie just told me that not 2 seconds ago.

"Girls, dinner is on the table," Jed told them

A mix of "thanks" and "thank you Daddy" filled the air as the girls made their way to the table.

"Why hello. Are you going out?" Jed teased as he kissed her.

"Just a night on the town," she winked. "What'd you make them?"

"Mac and cheese was requested," he smiled.

"Ah! Just like every other night?" they laughed. "Millie, Dave. They shouldn't be that much trouble, but if they are, just call. If they get hungry again, there's some snacks in the pantry but nothing too sweet. Play game, watch a movie before bed...whatever you want,"

"Honey, they've watched the kids thousands of times before,"

"I know, but it's my instinct as a mother,"

"Abs, we'll be fine. They're not freshly born babies and we're no novices anymore," Millie smiled.

"Go! Have fun!" Dave added.

"Ok! Ok! We're leaving!" Abbey went to the table to give kisses to her kids.

"Mommy?" Peter asked looking at her with his big blue eyes that were just like Jed's.

"Yes?" she crouched down so she was eye level with him.

"Can I take you on a date?" he presented her with a single rose from the dozen Jed had brought her earlier.

"Oh! Honey!" Abbey covered her mouth with her hand and looked at Jed with tear-filled eyes. "Of course you can! We'll talk details when I get home, ok?"

"Ok, Mommy! Luv you," he smiled at her and gave her a kiss.

"What a heartbreaker," Dave shook his head. "Did you set him up?" he asked Jed.

"No, he just asked me stuff about dates earlier,"

"Like father like son," Millie smiled.


End file.
